


Fridays Are The Worst

by czechTexan



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, F/F, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czechTexan/pseuds/czechTexan
Summary: Eve reflects on her least favorite day in her last moments.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Fridays Are The Worst

Fridays.

God they were always the worst. 

There was a time in her life where Eve had come to dread the end of her 9-5 work week. She didn't understand why for so long, but after Dasha, after her life with Niko was a pile of smoking ruins, she came to a realization. She found meaning in her work. And the end of the work day on Friday afternoon signified a weekend of fighting off an encroaching awareness that she was simply a prisoner inside of her own life. Confined to a nine by five cell that she built with her own hands.

But looking back, her disdain for Friday went back farther than the stifling safety and routine of her marriage to Niko. 

Her father had died on a Friday. 

She came home from school for countless days to find him looking more frail and cancerous than the day before. Then, one Friday afternoon, she came home to her weeping mother draped over the lifeless shell that was her father's body. 

She got shot on a Friday too. 

Villanelle had been too cowardly to look her in the eyes as she sent a bullet on a crash course with her body. She remembers only vaguely registering the click of heels growing more distant as the assassin left her to bleed out in the middle of some ancient ruins on the outskirts of Rome. 

Now, she hears the footsteps grow closer, utterly frantic in their pace. Villanelle is too far away to catch Eve's fall, but she does try. Eve feels surrounded by her warmth only an instant after she's hit the ground. Her body has turned to lead and she can't be of any help to Villanelle, who is desperately pulling as much of Eve into a cradled position into her lap as possible.

She feels wetness on her face and she doesn't know which of them the tears come from. It's so hard to think past the spreading darkness that is gradually covering her mind like a blanket. Everything is so hard. 

Breathing is hard. 

She coughs up a crimson smattering of blood and mucus as if emphasizing that very thought. 

Villanelle just holds her closer, cries harder, kisses her face, and whispers pleas against Eve's skin that she can't quite comprehend. The concept of language eludes her now.

And surprise! It's a Friday. 

That's the one thought Eve manages to form as her blood continues to pool around them both. How appropriate that her least favorite day should be her last. It's another fucked irony in the chaos she's made of her life. 

The last cruel joke from a mocking and spiteful universe with a dark sense of humor. 

She manages one last burst of clarity; sees Villanelle come into focus one final time. And, God, even with her desperate, sad, tear stained face, she's never looked more like home to Eve. 

Eve smiles. A weak little twitch of her lips. And somehow, her hand manages to clutch it's way up Villanelle's body to land on her cheek.

Villanelle looks at her with wide eyes, understanding the words that Eve doesn't have the strength left to speak. She finds the hand against her cheek with her own and holds it there. 

One last time. 

The way her lips turn into Eve's palm is a silent goodbye. And then, Eve drifts off. Villanelle stands on the shore and sees her off as she is carried away on a sea of darkness. Further...further....further away until she disappears into the distance. 

The hand against Villanelle's cheek goes slack and she feels a part of herself ripped away with Eve.


End file.
